


TAKEN

by ShirleyBlythe



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: #season4 #alternativeuniverse #Gilbertdidn'tWritetheletter #Gilbertdidn'tReadAnne'sLetter, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyBlythe/pseuds/ShirleyBlythe
Summary: 6 years ago Gilbert B. had left engaged to Paris. Now, received as a doctor, he is ready to conquer the woman of his dreams. But will there even be a chance to fight? or maybe he lost the war he never got to.2 years ago Anne SC had forgiven Gilbert for breaking her heart and leaving without a word. Now in love with another she was ready for her new life.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Taken" by One Direction.  
> Roy Gardner is obviously Timothée Chalamet
> 
> The original story is in spanish i only translate, my native language is spanish so i like corrections to improve my english

Gilbert Blythe, now 24 years old, got off the train in Bright River, he could only breathe deeply, finally a little natural and uncontaminated air, after having been 6 years in Paris he felt the air lighter and perhaps it was not only the pollution, maybe because he came with a purpose. He had received his medical degree and was ready to get back the woman of his dreams and make the biggest dream he had ever realized come true since he realized he was in love with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

And the word "get back" might not have been quite right, Gilbert believed, he had never had it anyway, much less after Anne had so confusedly rejected him that day at the stake after the Queens exam. After that day he had the certainty that he could never love someone other than her, so he decided to become the best man possible to be worthy of her, to have something to offer her, so when Winifred proposed a plan so that he could go to the Sorbonne after he told her that he could not marry her, he had to accept. Gilbert Blythe went to Paris 6 years ago apparently engaged, without saying anything to anyone and so suddenly that with all the preparations he could only say goodbye to the Lacroix family and without leaving even a letter behind him.

He shared classes with his "fiancee" since his father would never have allowed him to study unless he married and that was really Winifred's dream, she did not love him either and that was the purpose for which she had agreed to marry him and remained " engaged "for a year, a year in which he was working and studying hard in order to get a full scholarship at the Sorbonne. So when he got scholarship, Winifred and he informed her parents that they would no longer be engaged, Gilbert paid part of what Winnie's parents had provided for his studies with the promise that the following year his debt would be fully paid and the father of Winnie seeing her so happy and successful in medical school could not deny her that she continued studying.

His arrival in Avonlea was really sudden, he thought that the paperwork for his medical degree would take longer and he had advised Bash that it would arrive at the end of July, but having obtained all his papers in a just few days he could not wait any longer, he took his belonged, and it wasn't until the day before nightfall that he reached America that he sent a telegram to Bash announcing that he would be in Bright River on the first train.

Here was Gilbert, a month earlier than planned, with hope and excitement, he approached a merry bash.

"How big the little moke has gotten" said Bash hugging him happily

"Six years and you haven't changed a bit, Bash" said Gilbert receiving the hug

On the way, Gilbert could only admire the land where he had grown up, Bash had told him that only he knew that he had arrived, since the telegram arrived when everyone was still asleep.

When they passed the fence of the Blythe-Lacroix farm Gilbert spoke with emotion "Is Anne in Avonlea? God, I am dying to see her, I have missed her, I know that in these years we never mentioned her in our letters, but you were right, all this time , I love her, I've loved her since she broke the slate in my head "

"Yes, she's here, the school term is over and she came to spend time with Marilla. Blythe you need to know something…" Anything Bash wanted to say died on his lips as Gilbert walked away from the Buggy spellbound like a sailor listening to the voice. of a mermaid, Gilbert knew that laugh, it had changed, it had become more delicate, but even so he would recognize that laugh anywhere, he heard it every night in his dreams.

There was the beautiful and passionate Anne Shirley-Cuthbert in a delicate cotton dress that reached to the ankles, her hair free while dancing with the wind and a wreath of flowers, she looked even more beautiful than he remembered and his imagination did not make justice to reality when she appeared in his dreams. His breath caught as he watched her spin with a beautiful girl who could only have been Delphine, the morning sun that filtered through the trees made her look even more like a beautiful nymph and he wondered if maybe he was dreaming.

"Gilbert" Said his beautiful nymph surprised as she stopped abruptly.

in front of her was the boy who 6 years ago had left her with a broken heart and belittling herself for not having been enough for him to stay with her, even when she left a letter telling that she loved him. It took her almost 4 years to forgive him and heal, after Matthew's death she knew that she could not continue living with that grudge, so knowing that life was short she knew that if one day she saw him again she would try to be his friend. And seeing them standing there in front of her knew that she had really done it and she only felt happiness when she saw him and this confirmed that she had managed to close a chapter of her life.

"Uncle Gilbert?" said Delphine Shyly, after all he had left her being a baby and she did not remember him, but even so Gilbert had made his presence known by sending letters to her for her father to read, sending her small gifts and Delphine loved her uncle who She did not remember and felt loved by Gilbert, so when Gilbert knelt, opening his arms to her, the little girl ran to him, hugging him tightly, after all, the true kindred spirits still in the distance and time will always meet.

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, how good it is to see you again" He said happily as he stood up, for Gilbert, seeing her there, only confirmed that the distance had only increased his love for her

"Same here, should I call him Doctor Blythe?" Gilbert laughed and she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a little hug. Gilbert felt her heart beat rapidly and with each beat he felt that his heart say "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" but he knew it was not the right time, he was there to win her over and say it so suddenly and without years of seeing each other. seen would scare her.

"Uncle Roy! Dominic!" Gilbert released Anne at little Delphine's happy cry. Gilbert watched Anne's face light up with happiness as she walked away from him behind Delphine.

Gilbert saw the man Anne was addressing, he had deep black hair, eyes that Anne would describe as melancholic and inscrutable, he was tall and distinguished and when he heard Bash and Deli greet him he thought his voice was nice and soft and needless to say he was Anne's romantic ideal that he had heard so many times described while eavesdropping on her conversations with Diana and Ruby.

"MY BABY!" Anne screamed ecstatically as she took in her arms the child who could not be more than two years old, he had black hair just like the man. Gilbert felt his whole body tense when he heard what Anne said and his heart broke when he saw her give the man a soft kiss on the cheek and that's when he saw it, a ray of sunlight fell on Anne's hand that was in the back of the child illuminating a gold alliance, a ring that could not be other than marriage.

In front of him he saw what he had always dreamed of, there was the woman he had dreamed of, married and with a child, but he was not part of that reality

"What are you doing here dear? I thought you were coming tomorrow" said Anne with a cheerful voice

"I finished earlier and I couldn't wait any longer to see you, I got on the first train and went straight to Green Gables and Marilla told me you'd be here with the Princess Deli-Deli" Deli squealed with excitement at the nickname, apparently she was also in love with he.

Gilbert did not know how he could have been there and endure it even when he felt his world was collapsing.

Anne seemed to remember that he was there and turned to see him "Roy dear, I want to introduce you an old friend from school, Gilbert Blythe, Gilbert this is Royal Gardner" Roy greeted him kindly. "And this angel is Dominic" and Gilbert noticed the love in her voice, he always knew that she would be a loving mother, but seeing her there, with the son of another man only increased his agony.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you and just tell me Roy, please. Darling, Marilla asked me to remind you that you promised to have lunch with her, although I think now she just wants us to return to be with Dominic" he said amused.


	2. I WISH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He takes your hand, I die a little,I watch your eyes and I'm in little,Why can't you look at me like that?"

After this, the family withdrew, with the promise that Deli could visit soon to play with Dominic. When he lost sight of them, Gilbert walked slowly towards the orchard not wanting to enter the house, he felt that he was short of air and felt how the tears fell down his face, he sat against a tree while sobbing uncontrollably.

He was clearly surprised, he had not thought about the possibility of finding a married Anne and it is not that he will think that no one would notice her, he would really be surprised if they told him that no one appreciated her beauty, but since he met her, Anne claimed that she would be the bride of the adventure and that is why he returned with so much hope, he was there to convince her to let him accompany her on all her adventures, they would be companions and perhaps in time his greatest dream would come true.

And there, as his world collapsed, he realized that all his dreams as a young man were meaningless, although he wanted to be a doctor, he really accepted to go to the Sorbonne with the idea of being worthy of Anne in the future, he wanted to return and conquer her, but there was no nothing to conquer, he lost and did not even fight, he came too late.

His heart that minutes ago was beating to the rhythm of his love for her, the only thing it could say now was "it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, how will we live without her?" The only thing that had kept him sane during those 6 years and motivated him to do his best was the hope of a future with her. People say that hope is the last thing to be lost, what is left of him if he lost all hope?

He was so deep in his pain that he did not notice when Bash sat next to him hugging him until he heard her voice "She is not married" he said guessing his thoughts and a ray of hope entered his heart, but he did not allow it to take hold of him remembering the previous scene. "But it will be, they are engaged, they marry at the end of July"

"b-but the boy"

"He is not the son of any, Roy's sister died giving birth, the father was too mired in sadness and alcohol that Roy took him under his charge, Anne has been a real support for them, so as he was for her"

"What do you mean?" Gil asked with a little calmer. She wasn't married, he wasn't her son, there were still possibilities.

"Roy showed up in her first year at Queens, they became friends really quickly, suddenly Roy came to Avonlea a lot, we all knew him, he's a good boy, he, the Cutthberts, Mrs. Lynde, Muriel, the Barry's were a support to us When things got complicated, Deli quickly became attached to him "Gilbert felt betrayed, not only the girl he loved had fallen in love with Roy Gardner, but also, his brother, his niece and all Avonlea" At first everyone believed that they were courting, but as time passed everyone realized that it was just friendship. But everything changed with Matthew's death a little over 2 years ago, Diana had recently left, they had finished college and the agreement with her parents was to study Later in the girls' school and Cole was in Toronto developing his art, Anne was alone, although she had us and Marilla we couldn't do much for her. Roy's friendship brought her afloat, he rented a house and He was here all summer, helped out at Green Gables and gave her comfort and above all supported her. That year Anne was going to start teaching, but was reluctant to leave Marilla, she and Roy convinced her to go ahead and Roy made sure to come see Marilla whenever Anne couldn't, he helped us too, Deli got seriously ill and no doctor wanted to come to a black's house, Dr Ward was out of town, he got help. "

A part of him felt guilty for hating him when the only thing he had done wrong was to take the woman of his dreams, he also felt grateful to him because he had cared for the people who mattered most to him while he was gone. The guilt returned realizing that he had not been for the people who needed him.

"A few months later Roy's sister died and Anne returned all the support she received, they spent more and more time together, helped with Dominic, came on vacation and their friendship turned into something else. In one way or another, although Avonlea was resigned that they were friends they were not surprised when they announced that they were courting and a few months later their engagement "

Gilbert was silent a little longer until he said "I probably would have arrived right after their wedding if everything had gone as planned, I think it is a sign that I can be here a month earlier, maybe it is not too late"

Bash nodded "Maybe, just be careful, don't cause harm, they're both good guys." After a while they went into the house together.

The following days passed slowly for Gilbert, sometimes he had been able to see Anne brief moments when she was going to leave Deli for Green Gables to play with Dominic, Although he was always hoping to find only Anne and be able to stay under the pretext of being with his niece, his intentions were thwarted by Roy Gardner, so Gilbert took advantage of the few minutes before he appeared. The best days were when Anne would go to visit the Blythe-Lacroix farm, she would teach some simple cooking things from Mary's recipes to Deli and the three of them would play and joke, until Roy arrived, allowed hisself to know him more and confirmed what Bash had told him, he was a good man, he had the wealth that he did not have, he was Anne's romantic ideal and he was there for her when he was not there, he wondered if he should let her go without a fight even though he knew that he could not live seeing her with Another man other than him, her dreams of a life together, a family and dreams fulfilled were so deeply ingrained in him that he simply couldn't let her go without at least trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lately I found myself thinking, Been dreaming about you a lot and there up in my head I'm your boyfriend but that's one thing you've already got.
> 
> Would he please you? Would he kiss you? Would he treat you like I would? Would he touch you? Would he need you? Would he love you like I would?"

Seeing them so comfortable for each other made Gilbert's jealousy increase more with each little joke, a smile they shared. However, there were hardly any signs of affection beyond taking his arm when they walked and except for that kiss on the cheek that Anne gave him when Roy arrived, they had not shared more, for a moment he hesitated and thought that maybe it was because of the rules of courtship, however they were engaged and with company, if it were up to Gilbert he would show Anne every second together how deep his feelings were and he could not be a second apart from her and his hands would cramp simply with the idea that if he had the opportunity to be able to kiss and caress her all the time. So he realized they weren't really in love, possibly they loved each other, but there was no love that compares to his.

Maybe he was being selfish and blinded by his own feelings, but it was that thought that made him go ahead with his plan.

His opportunity presented itself almost a week after his arrival when Roy had urgent business to attend to in Charlottetown promising that he would be back before the wedding to arrange the final details.

He found Anne leaving Green Gables after lunch, she was wearing a long dress, he couldn't say it was new, probably from her early years in Queens, seeing her like that made his heart sad that he had missed that stage of their lives.

"Where are you going? Can I accompany you?" He asked anxiously as soon as he was close enough "Hello, by the way"

"Of course and I am going to my big tree, actually I will visit many places these days, since the wedding is in 25 days I would like to say goodbye to all my special places." Gilbert's heart sank at the reminder of how close the dreaded day was.

"Say goodbye? you just get married, you don't die or unless you think getting married means practically dying" he said as he extended his arm for Anne to take as they entered the forest, probably in another time Anne would have rejected him hotly saying that She didn't need anybody's help to walk, which she was quite capable of doing on her own, but higher education, Aunt Jo's and Roy's family parties had somewhat appeased her and made her more educated and apparently Gilbert the same.

"Obviously not, what I mean is that with married life it is highly unlikely that I will be able to spend the same amount of time in Avonlea, even with the holidays and the distance from Roy's business even more."

"Where will they live?" Gilbert asked.

"Charlottetown, however, Roy's trips are very frequent from time to time and sometimes overseas and that's what I'm talking about."

They walked a while more in silence, until they came to a meadow, where was perhaps the largest Avonlea tree. Anne took out of her basket a rope that she tied to one of the lowest and thickest branches of the tree and proceeded to climb in a way that some would think not too feminine, but not Gilbert, in Gilbert's eyes there was simply admiration and love.

When Anne finished climbing with the rope she continued climbing between branches and while Gilbert watched her climb in surprise, suddenly Anne looked down in bewilderment.

"Aren't you planning to go up? Or just can't? Did Paris make you lose any country skills, Mister Blythe?" Although her voice sounded mocking and with a bit of challenge Anne wondered if Gilbert had noticed the sadness behind her words.

Whether he had noticed or not he didn't say a word and proceeded to climb up behind her. When he arrived and sat on the branch where Anne was sitting watching the landscape, he gasped.

In front of he stretched one of the most beautiful landscapes he had ever seen, you could see almost the extent of Avonlea and from the proximity Green Gables was more visible on his right side up the hill and he could also see his house. However, the Avonlea landscape was not the only thing that took your breath away, if not the beautiful woman who was sitting next to her, the sun filtered through the leaves illuminating small parts of her beautiful face, the view illuminated the eyes of Anne in a different way than what he had seen before, there was melancholy, but at the same time joy.

They spent a good time simply in silence, drinking the view and easy company, Anne was the one who broke the silence.

"You're probably right, one way or another the life of old Anne, the one who came to Avonlea almost 10 years ago, the one with braids, reckless comments and horrible temperament, will die on her wedding day. Can a married woman, respectable, climb trees? "

"I liked the old Anne" confessed Gilbert "the one who broke the slate on my face, this Anne is different, of course, but I don't think Anne is dying, your personality is so strong and I think it's practically unalterable"

"I didn't believe that you really know a lot now, 6 years have passed and before that our friendship was always complicated "

"You're probably right, but, the little glimpses of the real Anne, the temperamental Anne, I think they allowed me to see more things than other people and also in what I could only see the goodness in you, the desire to do the right thing, I don't think that has changed, has it? " When she shook her head he continued "You have only changed small parts of you, which were not essential in your personality, your essence, the real Anne is still there"

"Thank you Gil" she whispered "I am so afraid of losing myself that modest society will turn that off in me"

"If I learned anything in our time in Avonlea, it is that no one can turn off Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, after all she is the relentless thorn for those who refuse to amend the status quo."

It was at that moment that Anne realized that whatever bond she believed to be extinct with Gilbert was not only amended, it became stronger than ever. Before he went to Paris, Anne and Gilbert's relationship was very confusing, full of discussions because of her temper and when he went to Paris because of her broken heart she wondered bitterly how she had even considered Gilbert a soul mate. . But now also because of his refusal to see him that way, since at that time she had considered him a soul mate in a romantic way, she simply consider him a kindred spirit, like any friend with whom she formed a deep bond, Diana was his close friend and soulmates were in a romantic sense and Gilbert Blythe definitely didn't fit into that category.

Anne and Gilbert stayed there until sunset that warned that it was time to go back, they returned to Green Gables lighter than they had been in years.

Gilbert couldn't help but see Anne walk home admiring her, turning around with a longing sigh, he returned home.


	4. I'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm here right beside you I will never leave you and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying"

Gilbert would come back every day without fail after each one had finished their housework, Bash didn't push too hard knowing what he was planning, so many times he was in Green Gables before Anne finished with hers, for a moment Gilbert wondered if Marilla was suspicious of his intentions, but she was only kind to him, but at the same time a bit distant and wondered what he had done to push her away.

And it is that Gilbert did not know the suffering that he had caused her red-haired girl and although Marilla seriously loved Gilbert and not only for all the affection he had for his father, but because he had never been anything more than chivalrous, kind, Not for nothing was Avonlea's golden boy, Gilbert had earned the esteem of all for himself from a very young age and although for some Gilbert was "tainted" by having received Bash and Mary in his house, for Marilla not It was like that, it just increased her love and respect for him, but after all Marilla was a mother, maybe not a biological one, but she loved Anne like a true daughter and any mother likes to see her daughter suffer.

Although Anne always tried to pretend that she did not care to believe that Gilbert had left with "a beautiful blonde, rich, classy, funny, everything that I was not" as she knew Anne thought, Marilla knew that not only did it affect self-esteem of her rotten girl, but increased the belief that she would never find love, if the person she believed was her equal had chosen another there was no way she could fall in love again.

So, although she was especially fond of the now man, she couldn't help but feel suspicious.

And Gilbert realized that Marilla was not the only one, Jerry Baynard was too and it is not that the relationship between him had been too close, but Gilbert could assure that they had always been kind to each other, he still remembers when he found out that Anne taught Jerry in the barn one of the days that she and Gilbert studied together, since after Bash and Mary's wedding they had become relatively close, although not as close as Gilbert would have liked, but so Fewer were fellow students, there were times when Gilbert would bring books to Jerry to keep practicing and every time they saw each other Jerry greets him kindly and Gilbert would ask him about his progress and Jerry would explain in detail what he had learned.

Now, although Gilbert tried to talk to him, Jerry was too curt and left under the pretext of having a lot of work and Jerry considered Anne as a sister and although they bothered each other to until nowadays Jerry would defend with tooth and nails his annoying sister and knew that Anne would do the same and that is that Jerry had noticed the way in which Anne was saddened when Gilbert was named for a reason and although Jerry did not know what had happened he knew that something had to be done to transform his cheerful Anne in that person that he could not recognize and that is that Jerry could tolerate Anne's anger but never her sadness.

So, although Jerry had respect for Gilbert Blythe, he could not avoid being suspicious of his presence and if he hurt Anne again he would be there to put him in his place, no matter what.

Gilbert was able to confirm that something had to have happened so that the most important people to Anne that Gilbert had known before leaving and with whom he assumed he had a good relationship suddenly treated him with suspicion and it was at the Barry party in honor to the return of Diana.

A part of Gilbert was saddened because he knew it was going to be very difficult to have some time with Anne, since he knew that Anne was going to want to make up the 2 lost years with her close friend, but she really cared for Diana and the only thing that I wanted to see Anne happy. So in those days they were only with Anne in the mornings when she had to do her homework and then she left with Diana and although there were only a few hours when she would be with her she made the most of them and when it was almost dusk she was "by chance "To Anne to accompany her back to Green Gables, it had been almost a week since that day in the tree and Gilbert felt even closer to Anne.

So, the next day at the party in honor of Diana, when he approached her to greet her Diana only nodded in recognition to him and with a simple "Gilbert" as he greeted, he left. Gilbert was puzzled that Diana had never been more than kind to him all the time, they had known each other since they were little, and even when Anne had ignored him in the first months she came to Avonlea had she treated him in such a distant way.

In fact, Gilbert was not aware that Diana had gone to Paris in the end until just a few days ago when Bash told him, so he wondered why if Diana knew that he was in the same city she did not seek to contact him to have a friendly face in that city, Gilbert considered himself her friend, but at the time he doubted whether Diana considered him one.

He was also surprised when he received the same treatment from Cole Mackenzie, although he and Gilbert were not particularly close there was mutual respect.

And no one could blame these people for their attitude towards Gilbert after all they had only found out that there had been no wedding after all only a year ago and no one knew the reason except Gilbert and Winifred. Gilbert never thought his decision was to cause so much damage, he thought it was for the best.

So during part of the party, not being aware of the reason, he kept wondering what he had done, he did not think for a moment the real reason, since Anne treated him kindly and better than she had treated him before leaving so he couldn't connect the dots.

If something Anne Shirley-Cuthbert did well it was to generate incredible loyalty in all her friends who were marked by the redhead and Diana Barry was no exception, although she had been raised to be the best of the best of the society, Diana Barry was a fierce and loyal friend and her upbringing only made her better at knowing how to cause harm without anyone considering her more than respectful and elegant.

So after analyzing Gilbert Blythe realizing the look of longing she was giving her friend and the way she had tried countless times to ask her for a dance only getting two out of many and how he couldn't take her eyes off Anne, Diana realized something that she thought was there before Gilbert went to Paris but she did not believe it could still exist, in his eyes there was only love and for Gilbert there was no one in the room but Anne.

Diana only wanted absolute happiness for her friend, but she was afraid that she would get hurt again by Gilbert's indecision (after all, no one assured her that there had been no marriage by decision of Winifred and not Gilbert), because of that she decided that she had to make him suffer at least a little.

"I am very happy to be back" Diana began after asking for the attention of everyone "but above all I am glad to be back for the wedding of my close friend Anne, no one deserves happiness more than you my dear friend and I had the pleasure of knowing Roy for almost 4 years and I know that I will never know a better man than him, it would hurt to see you leave with someone who is not worthy of you, but I know that Roy is going to give you what you always deserved, he will give the life of a princess you deserve, he will accompany you in all your dreams, but above all I know that the love between you will never be lacking, I could not give my best friend to someone other than your equal "Diana knew it was not entirely a lie , Roy was seriously the same as Anne, but too much the same for their own good "I remember when your letter came to me telling me about his love, I was so surprised that they finally decided to turn him into something else" Diana really had been too surprised, always considered Roy a great friend of Anne, but she just didn't see them together and had tried to be in Avonlea as soon as possible so that she could see it with her own eyes "you know each other very well and I know you will be very happy"

Anne ran to hug her friend and Anne did not consider a word from Diana a lie, she seriously believed it and that is why she had been so determined to marry Roy.

Diana saw how a sad Gilbert left the house, she had seen how he looked at Anne while she gave her speech, as if waiting for a reaction that would tell her that she did not agree with what Diana was saying and that Diana carefully chose her words in such a way that they were an absolute truth for her friend and when he only got emotion from Anne he felt heartbroken.

Gilbert wondered again if perhaps it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would not like them to hate Diana or anyone, I believe that when we really love someone we cannot avoid feeling practically the same pain that that person feels and we cannot avoid feeling a little resentment for the person who caused that damage and before the Gilbert's eyes caused unjustifiable damage since they do not know the real reason and that is not that Gilbert is very communicative and we see him very well in the series.


	5. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fallout, love. So many things that I wish that you knew . So many walls that I can't break through"

Diana Barry confronted him minutes later in the same garden where they had held the Easter party for Mary many years ago.

"What are you doing here exactly?" She asked startling him

"Welcoming you, clearly, I think that was the purpose of the party." Gilbert didn't want to sound rude, but he couldn't help it, he was hurt.

"No, I don't mean right now, I mean here in Avonlea."

"I missed everyone, just that"

"So I guess the fact that you're in love with Anne has nothing to do with it, so there is nothing for me to do"

"What do you mean? How do you know I'm in love with Anne?" Asked Gilbert

"Just answer me one thing, does Anne really have nothing to do with your return?

Gilbert realized that there was no point lying to someone who with only a few hours of arrival had managed to connect some dots. "Yes, it has everything to do with it, I'm here for her"

"What exactly was your plan? Show up, say hello and have Anne jump into your arms like 6 years hadn't passed? As if she didn't have the right to move on with her life?"

Well that scenario would have been the best that Gilbert could think of, he would be avoiding the suffering of not knowing if he would lose the love of his life forever. "No, of course not, Anne always said that she wanted to be the bride of the adventure, I thought that she had probably rejected any suitor, i wanted she to give me a chance to be his partner, I wanted to be by her side and show her that i was worthy of be considerate. But I didn't think there was going to be a Roy Gardner, the perfect gentleman, the ideal prince and apparently his equal, his companion "he said bitterly.

"Anne was only saying that because she didn't think she would find someone who would love her for what she was! And you only agreed with her 6 years ago, when you preferred her over Winifred!" Diana practically screamed, but without attracting people's attention that were inside

"Prefer her over Anne? I never preferred anyone over Anne, she was the only one for me, I went for her!"

"That's not what you looked like when you got engaged to France and why would you go to Paris for her? Don't make excuses with me Gilbert Blythe, YOU LEFT HER HERE EVEN WHEN SHE TOLD YOU SHE LOVED YOU!"

Gilbert froze. She loved him? His Anne love him? An added hope increased the little hope that remained after what happened a few minutes ago inside the party, given by the same woman who had trampled her.

"What? Does Anne love me?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Don't be silly Gilbert Blythe you and I know that before you left Anne left you a letter telling you that she loved you and still you left"

Gilbert began to panic "Diana, what letter?" Diana looked at him puzzled "Diana, what letter?"

"Anne left it on your table, I think you were helping to repair the school, but Anne didn't know it and since you weren't there, she left it on your table, then when they gave us the results from Queens, she asked you if there was nothing you wanted tell her and you just congratulated her, two days later we found out that you had left, engaged to Paris "

"No, no, no, no" Gilbert thought in total panic, he didn't need to be a genius to know what must have gone through Anne's mind when she found out, to think that he knew she loved him and still decided to go with Winifred, Anne was very insecure and knows that his decision probably hurt her.

"Diana, I didn't get her letter, I didn't get it" Diana could see the sincerity in his eyes and felt bad for her two friends

"But you still decided to commit to her" she reproached 

"I had told Winifred that I couldn't marry her and she told me that she didn't really want to marry me either, she just wanted to study medicine at the Sorbonne and the only way was if she married or at least had a fiancé with her, like this that we pretended to be engaged for a year, until the two of us were able to separate from our obligations to her family "Gilbert explained desperately.

"Why didn't you say anything to her? A warning at least, even if you hadn't received her letter, a warning of your decisions. Why didn't you talk to her?"

"Nobody knew, not even Bash, I didn't leave anything to Anne because I didn't want to upset her with my feelings that I thought were unrequited, not after that day at the stake."

"Jesus! Gilbert, you made a mess" said Diana "She thought she wasn't enough, after all your love for her wasn't that strong"

"I need to tell her, if she loves me we must stop this" Gilbert said determined, heading inside the house.

"Gilbert, wait, it's true what I told you, Anne loved you and I'm sure she still does, deep inside she hasn't forgotten you, but she got over you, you made her suffer, no one mentioned your name for many years, it hurt her "Suddenly Gilbert understood why everyone was acting suspicious of him, they were afraid that he would hurt Anne again.

"Did she get over me?" He had never got over her, tried once and failed miserably.

"Something like that, the fact that she's your friend now proves it, she forgave you and apparently got over you, but I know she still loves you, she loved you for many years and the love she had for you can't disappear, she just buried it in the depths of her heart, she probably buried it the same day they buried Matthew, I wasn't here, so I can't tell you for sure when something changed, Anne always rejected her suitors, and believe me, they didn't lack, but the only way she allowed herself to feel something for Roy was because he buried her feelings for you "

"Do you think she loved him? Roy" asked Gilbert.

"she definitely does" She answered and Gilbert's heart sank "But I don't think it compares with the love she had for you, when I found out about their relationship I was very surprised, I met them as friends for 4 years and I can tell you that I never saw chemistry like the one you and Anne had in 3 years, for many it was quite obvious that you loved each other romantically, we all hoped that one day you would decide, but that did not happen with Roy, at least not after we would get to know him better. Maybe I'm wrong, after all I was gone for 2 years and in those years something changed between them, but I hurried back to see it with my own eyes and see if I was wrong, I can't let my best friend not have more than her true love "

"And what was all you said inside?

"I just wanted to make you suffer, I thought you ignored Anne's letter and i wanted you to receive some of your own medicine, I'm sorry" Gilbert smiled slightly "The only way Anne can't go wrong is if she digs up the love that She had you, if even after acknowledging her love and still deciding for Roy we'll have to leave her alone, it means that she loves Roy more than she loves you, so you have to dig her love up Gilbert. "

Gilbert nodded, a part of him was afraid, one thing was that Anne married because she never loved Gilbert and other thing is that she married still loving him but that his love was not great enough to stay with him, but he would have to try. .

"Well I also have my love plans, so don't worry that I was going to steal your time with Anne, I won't, I'll only do it when strictly necessary"

Gilbert felt better, he had an ally, but this was a battle against the clock, they had 17 days and Gilbert did not know if it was enough time. The first time it took months for him to even be her friend and years for him to admit that she had feelings for him.

He and Diana got back to the party before someone came looking for them.

Gilbert did not regret the Sorbonne, he regretted having done things wrong, but this was his last chance and he did not intend to waste it, he was going to give his all or die trying.


	6. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are...
> 
> Running in circles coming up tails heads on a science apart"

Two days later an annoying Anne took strong steps through the forest and that's how Gilbert found her, clearly going in the direction of Green Gables, but seeing her there saved him the way.

"What's bothering you, Queen Anne?" Gilbert said surprising her.

"Diana Barry" She snapped.

"Diana? Your close friend? What terrible thing did Diana do to make her best friend angry like that?" he said mockingly

"Oh, Gil, you will think that I am a ridiculous child and you will be absolutely right, I think that after all age has not taken that away from me, but I am 15 days away from getting married and all I want to do is be with my intimate friend , before things inevitably change, then everything will become terribly complicated, and it has been 2 years without being around, I want to take advantage of all the time with her "

"I understand, but what prevents you from spending time with her?"

"Jerry Baynard" She said bitterly

"Jerry? Your worker? What does Jerry have to do with Diana?" He asked confused

"Gilbert, I'd love to tell you, but I remember very well that horrible task Miss Stacy gave me about gossip."

Gilbert smiled at the memory. "It will not be any gossip Anne, after all Diana and Jerry are also my friends and, besides, I promise that I will not tell anyone"

Anne hesitated, Nowadays she wasn't sure to tell when it was gossip or not, but after all Gilbert Blythe was one of the most trustworthy people she knew.

"Well, before you left, Diana and Jerry had a secret affair, Diana was afraid of her parents, you know they want her to marry well and poor Jerry has nothing to offer, at first Diana didn't take it As a serious matter their romance, but the distance made her realize how much she loved him despite coming to Avonlea often, but apparently being 2 years away made her decide and she will not care what her parents say, but I do not know, to even though it's been 6 years Jerry is still hurt by how Diana treated him and with good reason "

Gilbert suddenly understood Diana's words that day, about her having to figure out love plans.

"Oh Gilbert, I still remember when Jerry told me about the girl who made him feel less and how much he belittled himself, thinking it wasn't enough, how angry i was at that girl who didn't know who she was, thinking that he couldn't. being a good person, please don't tell Jerry I would die of embarrassment , but I see him as the brother I never had and I didn't like to see him so hurt. Diana and I fought terribly, everything settled between us in the end and I hope they too get ready "

"Hopefully so, if you really love each other you can forgive anything and fix it"

"But couldn't she wait until after the wedding? It's not like Jerry was going to marry someone else and she had to try to get it back in 15 days, she could have waited" Anne said annoyed.

Gilbert became nervous at the accuracy of Gilbert's plan.

"And you, where were you going? '" Shee asked, an eyebrow incarnate when she saw the basket he carried with him.

"Let's see you, I wanted to invite you to a picnic on the beach"

"Oh Gil, what a fabulous idea, the splendid day to be at the beach, the water could be much warmer for this particularly hot summer" She said ecstatically

And call it destiny, but that day, Anne was wearing a light dress, compared to the overly capable dresses women were required to wear.

Gilbert offered her arm for them to walk together. They walked for a long time while they talked about their day to day, Gilbert excitedly told about Deli, after 6 years, seeing her again made everything that his niece did even more precious to him.

Anne listened attentively while she felt warmth in her chest due to the tenderness that caused her to see the affection that Gilbert expressed for his niece, she was happy, at last he was at home, where he had to be, with the people he had to be.

Suddenly Anne felt melancholic, there was a time when she believed that Gilbert belonged to her side, for years she woke up crying after he left for having those horrible but beautiful dreams, where she saw a great family, the family that they chose , she would see Christmas in Green Gables or the Blythe-Lacroix farm, with Marilla, Matthew, Bash, Delphine, Mrs. Lacroix, Elija, they would invite Miss Stacy who had become especially close to the Lacroixes, but above all, she saw Gilbert could see him grinning at her across the table as they dined, while Bash and Elija made jokes.

Anne had those Christmases, but Gilbert was never in them and it got worse for her when Matthew left, not that Matthew was a very talkative person, but he did get noticed, his chosen family stayed together despite the absence of many loved people and was glad that Gilbert would be a part of it again.

But her place would no longer be with Gilbert, she knew that Roy and she could not always spend Christmas in Avonlea, although Roy only had his father and Dominic as a family, she knew that in some parties they would be in other countries, Anne seriously was excited to know all those places that she had read about, but somehow it saddened her to know that she would not always be with the first big family she had.

"What's eating that brain of yours Anne-girl?" Gilbert said worriedly, he had noticed Anne's mood change.

"I was thinking of Matthew" she lied

Gilbert tried to say something, but Anne ran out of excitement when she saw the ocean before her.

"Isn't that absolutely wonderful to you?" She said excitedly, any sadness had evaporated from her body, they arranged their things and sat on the blanket that Gilbert had brought "summer is absolutely the best season of the year" she said with a satisfied sigh as she dug her toes in the sand after she had removed her stockings, Gilbert had also removed his boots and socks

"You say that every season, Anne-Girl" Gibert said fondly remembering a younger Anne who had stated that she was happy that there were Octobers in the Fall.

"Well yes, but Gil, all seasons are special in their own way and that is what makes everything even more incredible" Gilbert could see how her eyes were shining, Anne really believed it, she saw wonderful things with each change of season and Gilbert felt lucky that his heart knew well who to fall in love with.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when Matthew's thing happened, I had to have been for you" Gilbert said breaking that moment, Anne faded with the memory and didn't look at him, she was looking at the ocean, but he knew she was listening. "He was a great man, always attentive and kind, he offered me his help with the farm, even though all the people only asked if i was going to sell it after the death of my father, he only wanted to help, he was the only one and above all I know how much he loved you, I'm so sorry Anne "

Anne was silent for a while, silent tears ran down her cheeks, she felt Gilbert take her hand and squeeze it slightly, Anne was startled by feeling warm at the contact, but then she relaxed.

Anne wiped her tears with one hand without letting go of Gilbert's grip and so the two stood up walking towards the sea.

Gilbert hugged her and Anne wrapped her arms around his waist and her head resting on Gilbert's chest for the height, they stayed there for a long time, simply hugging looking at the sea while the sea wet their feet, they did not say anything, just comforting themselves with their mutually presence.

Anne felt something again that she thought was extinct, but refused to acknowledge it.


	7. Its all coming back to me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I finished crying in the instant that you left and I can't remember where or when or how and I banished every memory you and I had ever made
> 
> But when you touch me like this and you hold me like that I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me.
> 
> If I kiss you like this and if you whisper like that It was lost long ago, but it's all coming back to me. If you want me like this and if you need me like that it was dead long ago, but it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now"

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was proud to realize that she had successfully overcome her love for Gilbert Blythe and even more to be able to be her friend, Gilbert and she had spent every day together for the last few weeks and each day they became closer.

Anne realized that it was the friendship that she would have liked to have with him when they were children if it had not been for his temperament, but she was grateful for this time with him, she hoped that after her wedding their friendship would continue to strengthen.

It was 4 days before her wedding when Gilbert showed up again in Green Gables, Anne was already anxiously awaiting his arrival, she had become so used to their walks that she always hurried to finish her tasks so that she could go immediately with him.

"Good afternoon, Miss" Gilbert said by way of greeting, bowing.

"Good afternoon, good gentleman, where will we go today?" They had been taking turns showing each other places around the island, they always returned late in the afternoon, today it was Gilbert's turn to choose the place.

"It's a surprise" said Gilbert extending his arm for Anne to fit hers and they started walking.

They did not walk for too long, Anne did not know the way, she had never been to this part of the Island, but when she saw the wonderful garden that was before her she gasped.

There were so many colorful flowers on the ground, all so wonderfully close together, you could hardly see the green of the grass due to the innumerable amount of flowers that grew, there were trees, some taller than others, some with a beautiful green and others with flowers, there were tons of cherry trees which added more color.

She had never seen so many flowers of different kinds gathered in one place, wild lilies of different colors, daffodils and surprisingly some anemones that were the flowers that announced spring, she was surprised to see them there since it was summer, but she understood what they were doing there, after all it was the most magical place she had ever seen.  
Gilbert watched the sight in front of him completely rapt, and not precisely because of the flowers, but because of his Anne, Anne was the most beautiful creature he had seen and surrounded there with so many flowers only increased her beauty, it was as if she had always belonged there.

"It's wonderful, oh Gil, what is this magical place?" She asked, bringing them both out of their trance.

"It is Hester Gray's garden, the place is abandoned, someone left many years ago, before I was born"

"It's too beautiful, I'm surprised I never ran into it, I would have always come here to collect my flowers" she sighed dreamily "I have a wonderful idea, there are so many varieties of flowers, I will make us the most splendid flower crowns that have ever been seen"

While Anne was picking the flowers Gilbert sat under the cherry tree that provided the most shade, he just sat there just admiring her as his heart filled more and more with love.

He wondered if his plan wasn't working the other way around, instead of trying to make Anne's love for him rise again, maybe all he was doing was falling deeper in love with her.

He continued to admire her even as she sat next to him and began to weave the flower crowns.

"What will you do when the summer is over?" she asked suddenly

"What do you mean?"

"You are already received as a doctor, will you set up an office? Or where will you go?" That question had been eating her mind for too many days, for some strange reason she wanted to know what his plans were, as if she could be part of them.

"An old friend of Dad's contacted me a year ago, he said he had come to see him, he met with Bash who informed him that he had passed away a few years ago and that I was in Paris studying medicine, he told me that he was soon to retiring and he wanted to leave me his practice at Glenn St Mary, he had also become interested in research so he had bought some years ago the most up-to-date medical equipment, he told me that I could buy it, anyway his eyesight It was no longer working for him as before, so I will go there, give consultations and be able to continue investigating. I will start giving consultations at the end of September.

"Glenn St Mary, it's not far"

"No, it isn't, it's only 3 hours. I could come every once to see everyone and it's a beautiful port" Gilbert couldn't help adding the following "Would you like to, there are so many trees and in Four Winds where I would look for a house you can listen the sea and there is a lighthouse nearby, there is too much scope for the imagination "

Anne could only smile and they were silent for a few seconds "Done" she said as she put the flower crown on Gilbert "You look like a prince"

"And you a princess" while he put her crown "allow me this dance, my princess" he said once he stood up, extending his hand.

When Anne touched his hand she remembered the feeling of many years ago, when they got together to study, the little frictions that there were by the closeness to each other, she was surprised to remember it at that time, they had spent weeks together and there had been more touches than when They were children, but she hadn't been able to perceive the sensation it caused him, now remembering it, she couldn't help but realize that whenever Gilbert touched her, her skin tingled.

When he took her by the waist her heart was pounding and she wondered if Gilbert could hear him, they began to sway to the rhythm of the music that was only in their minds.

Both remembered that day in dance practice and were surprised that at that moment they could not distinguish what could not be anything other than love.

And like that day, neither of them could take their eyes off each other and neither of them wanted to.

The way he touched her, how he hugged her, made everything come back.

Gilbert couldn't help it anymore and he kissed her, Anne returned the kiss with the same fervor, from the first moment he had been passionate, for all those guarded feelings, Gilbert couldn't help it, he had longed for her for so long.

The realization of it all came like a huge wave for Anne and she was suddenly gone

And she did what she hadn't done all those years ago. Running, and to be clear, she was running away.

"Sorry, I have to go" she yelled as she ran

Gilbert stood there, analyzing what had happened in the last few minutes.

And Anne could only think as she ran "Silly, silly, silly" She didn't understand, she cried for him for years, banished any memory she had with him and thought that after Matthew's death where she buried him and any love for Gilbert , she had stopped crying, her tears had dried.

But here she was again crying for all the emotions she just felt, the way he touched her, how he kissed her, it had made it all come back to her.

And she didn't understand it, she didn't understand why, but the closest she was to admitting to herself was that she liked Gilbert Blythe again.


	8. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I UPLOADED CHAPTERS TWO DAYS IN A ROW, BE SURE TO READ THE PREVIOUS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE STORY IN MORE THAN 3 DAYS

f it had been for Anne, she would have avoided Gilbert for as long as possible, perhaps after her wedding, when his presence ceased to confuse her so much, but she wondered if perhaps even after marriage his presence would continue to confuse her.

But Gilbert wasn't going to let her avoid him,there were 2 days until her wedding and this had to stop, Gilbert felt guilty for a brief moment after the kiss, but realized that Anne didn't stop him, on the contrary, she deep it and returned his kiss with the same passion. That kept Gilbert awake all night after that and even in the morning he woke up with a smile and assured Bash that Anne still loved him, completely ignoring the doubtful look his practically brother gave him.

Gilbert was completely sure that he just needed to talk to Anne, clear up all his misunderstandings and she would cancel the wedding. Bash reminded him that Roy would arrive on the last train for the final preparations, Roy and his father would stay at the White Sands Hotel where the wedding would take place.

So after helping Bash with the farm chores he headed to Green Gables.

As soon as Gilbert arrived to see Anne with an apron while baking with a flour stain on her nose that made her look even more tender than she was, he had to resist the urge that required him to take her in his arms and kiss her until that they both lost their minds.

"Gilbert" Anne whispered in surprise, it really shouldn't surprise her, the last weeks they had seen each other almost at the same time, sometimes before or sometimes later, all according to the tasks they had in their homes.

"Hello, Carrots" Gilbert said affectionately as he wiped the flour from her nose, his hand itched with the need to caress her face.

"I know it's up to me to choose a place, but I really couldn't think of any"

"Don't worry, Anne-Girl, we can just take a walk in the woods."

"Yeah okay, just let me take the buns out of the oven, Marilla will have my head if Green Gables catches fire"

Anne nervously wiped her hands on her apron after pulling out the buns. "Done"

And for the first time in weeks Anne hesitated when Gilbert offered her his arm to walk. Gilbert completely sure of himself did not even notice it.

If Gilbert had paid more attention to the little signals Anne had given him (like running away from him and avoiding him for a day, looking completely flustered and not with the usual comfort between them) he would not have started his statement when they entered the forest as the start.

"When are you going to stop this madness?" Gilbert said suddenly

"What?"

"Look, I think you have to stop it as soon as possible, I know you have always liked romance and tragedy, but you should think about stopping it before they start decorating the church and the hall"

"Gilbert, I'm not going to stop anything"

"And I know that Roy is here today, i could take you to White Sands to tell him that you can't marry him" he continued without listening to her "I'll support you if you need help"

"Gilbert"

"I really wouldn't mind, actually, I feel a bit sorry for Roy, he seems like a nice guy, I know he is, but we're destined" he continued. If Anne hadn't bothered yet, her last comment provoked her anger.

"GILBERT BLYTHE! I WILL NOT STOP ANYTHING!" She yelled angrily

Gilbert was definitely not good with statements, he always forgot to mention the most important thing, his first statement at the stake had only listed the reasons why Winifred was better than Anne and that she was preventing him from fulfilling his dream or at least that is Anne had felt at the time, and with good reason, Gilbert just hopes his expressive eyebrows say it all. He had never said he loved her and unfortunately for Gilbert he forgot it again, instead, he made such a presumptuous statement, not even Darcy's first statement was so dire, his statement could only resemble Mr. Collins and Anne definitely hated Mr. Collins.

"What?" finally Gilbert looked at her.

"I'm not going to stop anything, Gilbert, in less than two days I'll be getting married"

"Anne, please don't do this to me" said Gilbert "You will ruin our future" he whispered hurt

"Our future? Who do you think you are? You come 6 years later and demand that I cancel my wedding. Who do you think I am?"

"Anne, please, I love you, more than anything." But for Anne that statement was too late and it only sounded like a falsehood.

"No, Gilbert, you don't love me, you just say that you love me because you can't have me anymore, you came back and saw that after all I continued with my life. I went to your house 6 years ago and told you that I loved you, asking you one chance and you ignored my letter and still you left with Winifred, I'm sorry that yours didn't work out, but I'm not anyone's second choice "

"Anne, you were never a second option, you have always been the only option, I never received your letter and during these 6 years the only thing I did is miss you, every day"

"Stop messing with my mind Gilbert, that doesn't mean anything, you left with her, ENGAGED!"

"I went to tell her that I couldn't marry her because I was in love with you, but I thought you had rejected me and didn't want to bother with my feelings anymore, Winifred devised a plan so that we could both study at the Sorbonne and after a year From a false engagement I was able to get a scholarship and paid everything to Winifred's father. "

"Reject you? Did you take that bonfire talk as rejection? God, Gilbert, I WAS DRUNK! I COULDN'T THINK RIGHT AND YOU JUST LISTED ME THE REASONS YOU HAD TO MARRY WINIFRED!"

"Drunk? I didn't realize you were drunk"

"No, of course you didn't, because at that time as now you only worried about how you felt, no one had ever declared to me in such a pretentious way and no matter his plan with Winifred, things have changed in 6 years "

"Please Anne, there's nothing I wouldn't do, but please say don't marry her, you'll ruin me"

"Ruin you? Gilbert, I'm sorry, but this isn't about you, not anymore, I'm marrying Roy"

"Why?"

"Why? BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT HIM!"

It was at that moment that Gilbert's heart was broken, after all, she had made her decision and it was not him.

Gilbert nodded sadly and left, deeper into the forest, while crying, he knew then that his main dream was not going to come true.


End file.
